


Life-Changing Cookies

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cookies, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Life-Changing Cookies

Sighing heavily, Y/N hung up the phone unaware that Ella was standing nearby. “What’s wrong, Mommy?”

“Oh!” She exclaimed, smiling at the beautiful, little, messy-haired baby girl she shared with the man she loved. “You were quiet! I didn’t even know you were there.”

The 6-year-old smiled softly, walking up to hug her mother’s leg. She was perceptive; just like her dad. “What’s wrong, Mommy? You sounded sad on the phone.”

“I’m not sad, but Daddy had a tough day at work. He’s flying back to the office now. He can’t wait to see you.”

Y/N was a big believer in having a day off every now and then, even for her little girl, so she’d kept her home from school today. “When does Daddy get back?”

“About 5 hours. Then he’ll do some paperwork and come home.”

Letting go of her mother’s leg, Ella walked toward the refrigerator and started scanning the shelves like she was searching for ingredients. “Do we have all the things we need to make cookies?”

Well, that was the attention span of a child for you. “I think so. Why baby?”

“Because we can make Daddy cookies and bring them to the office right?”

She could practically smell the chocolate chip cookies baking away in the oven already. Ella truly was the best of both of them. “I think that’s definitely something we can do.”

—–

Five hours, a spilled bag of flour, a bath for Ella and a trip to the store for new flour later, and Ella and Y/N finally had their cookies done. It was difficult for Ella to keep her hands off them, but she wanted to “make sure Daddy smiles today,” so that kept her in check.

She also wanted to make enough to give to her all of her aunts and uncles because “it wouldn’t be fair to bring cookies to Daddy and nobody else.” These days at home were everything to her. Even at such a young age, Ella made her so proud. For two people who had absolutely no idea how to take care of a child, they were doing pretty well if Y/N did say so herself.

“These cookies smell amazing, Mommy.”

“Yea they do,” Y/N replied. Her stomach growled, practically reaching for the cookies on the seat next to her. Despite keeping Ella home on occasion, Y/N always sought out the little things for learning opportunities. “What other words could you use to describe those cookies?”

Ella’s vocabulary was amazing and getting better everyday. “Wonderful! Spectacular! Gooey! Marvelous! Incredible! Life-changing!”

Y/N threw her head back against the headrest at that last one. “That’s a good one. You can tell Daddy we made him life-changing cookies today.”

Thankfully, they didn’t live too far from the Bureau. Within 15 minutes, they were pulling into the parking garage. She had her visitor badge at the ready and Ella had the plate of cookies carefully balanced in her grasp. “Who are you here to see?” The man at the desk asked.

“My husband. Her father. Dr. Spencer Reid? My name is Y/N and this is Ella.” Quickly, he scanned the list to ensure they were there and then waved them on.

When they walked through the doors, Spencer’s head popped up. “Y/N? Ella? What are you doing here?”

“We made you cookies, Daddy! Life-changing cookies!” She hopped in front of him proudly, unveiling the cookies as if for inspection. Happily, Spencer took one and bit into it, the troubles of the day seemingly melting away.

As the bullpen buzzed around them, he stood up and kissed Ella on the top of the head before giving Y/N a quick peck on the lips. “Did you stay home from school today?”

“Yes! And we made cookies. Mommy said you were sad so I wanted to make sure you smiled today.” She blushed a little bit as Spencer bent down to pick her up. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight.

Penelope had emerged from the lair. “Oh my god, that’s just too cute. My niece is one of the most amazing little girls in the whole world. How is my favorite Ella?”

“I’m your only Ella,” she giggled. “And I’m good. I have cookies. Do you want one?”

The tech analyst, who’d been jammed up in her lair all day, reached down and grabbed a cookie. “These are amazing!”

“Can I have one now Mommy?”

Y/N lifted one off the plate and handed it to her daughter, smiling as the rest of the BAU gathered and grabbed some of the chocolate-y goodness. “Ella these are amazing! What did you put in them?” Emily exclaimed, turning to Y/N.

They’d followed the recipe exactly, at least as far as Y/N knew. “Ella, did you add anything?”

“I put in a little bit of cinnamon and a little bit of the ground coffee from the cabinet,” she said shyly. “I read online that coffee is tasty in cookies.”

“That’s why they’re life changing!” Spencer exclaimed, spinning his daughter around the bullpen floor. “Because they were made by my baby and they have coffee in them.”

Ella smiled wide as Spencer inhaled another cookie, grabbing a third and taking her to one of the windows for a little father-daughter moment. “These are delicious, little one. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Daddy. I didn’t want you to be sad. Like you said with Mommy.”

Now he was lost. “What do you mean?”

“I heard you and Mommy talking once and you said you never wanted to go to bed angry. I think you were talking about people who are married but I don’t think anyone should go to bed mad or sad anyway, no matter who they are, so I wanted to make sure you smiled before bed.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. 

Spencer could not have possibly been luckier.


End file.
